A Chance
by svufanfiction0
Summary: Can one night provide a chance of love for our two favourite detectives? A divorced Elliot hopes so. Rating may change in the future
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked into the precinct with two cups of coffee in her hands and a smile on her face. To be honest, she was happy it was Friday. After a very hard and troubling week, she was ready to relax and was looking forward to the weekend. Today was her last day of the week since Cragen gave all of his detectives Saturday off.

She walked to her desk and smiled at her partner, greeting him and handing him one of the coffees she had. "Good morning." She said as she sat down in her chair. She watched as he took a sip, then looked at her.

"Thanks." He thanked her. "And good morning to you. You look happy. Plans tonight?"

"Nope. Just ready for the weekend." She sipped her coffee as she turned her computer on. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, i have Eli this weekend so i will probably do something with him."

"Awwe, i miss him. I haven't seen him in forever. How is he?" She asked.

"He's good. He's always asking for his "Livvie"." Olivia smiled at the thought of the little boy. "Hey, if you're not doing anything this weekend, why don't you hang with us?"

"Oh no El. That's your time with him. I don't want to intrude."

"You wont Liv, i swear. It'll be fun and i know Eli will love to see you." He watched as she took another sip of her coffee, contemplating his offer.

"Okay El. But only because i miss Eli." She smiled.

He laughed. "Okay, well i'll come to your apartment tomorrow around noon after i pick up Eli."

"Sounds good." She replied, then started on her paperwork, wrapping up the last case they were on.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up with a smile on her face. She was glad she had the day off but more importantly, she was glad that she was going to be able to spend the day with Elliot and Eli. She still had a few hours before they came, so she decided to get her morning run in. As she dressed, she got a text message from her partner. **_"Can you be ready by 9? I wanted us all to get breakfast." ~El _**_**  
**_

She checked the clock and it was only seven so she would still be able to get a run in and be ready by 9. She smiled as she replied back. _**"Sure El. Are you that excited to see me?" ~Liv**_

She quickly put her shoes on and tied her hair up. As she stretched a little, her phone chirped. _**"Not me. Eli." ~El**_

As she was about to reply, her phone chirped again. **_"But i am excited to see you." ~El_**

_**" ;)"**_** _~EL_ **he sent a winking face after that.

Olivia smiled to herself and texted back. _**"I'll see you at 9 El." ~Liv **_Olivia then left for her morning run.

When she returned she quickly showered and got dressed in a comfortable sweater and a pair of jeans. She brushed her shoulder-length hair out and let it fall wavy. Just as she was putting on her shoes, there was a knock on her door. She smiled to herself and got up to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, Eli tackled her to the ground. "Livvie!" He screamed. After laughing a bit, Olivia sat up, hugging Eli to her.

"Hi Eli. I've missed you so much." she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too Livvie." He smiled brightly at her and his blue eyes twinkled causing Olivia to smile widely as well.

"Do i not get a hello?" Elliot asked, as he stood forgotten by the door.

Olivia laughed and stood up. "Hi El." She hugged him. "I'm sorry." she laughed again.

"Yeah whatever." He smiled. "Let's go eat."

The three walked out of her apartment and went to Ihop. Once they got their food, they immediately dug in.

"Guess where we're going today Liv." Eli said, then sipped his orange juice.

"I don't know. Where?"

"The aquarium!"

"The aquarium?" he nodded. "What's your favourite animal there?" Olivia asked.

"Sharks!" he yelled causing both detectives to laugh.

"I hope that's okay with you Liv." Elliot said.

"It's fine. I love the aquarium." she smiled at him.

* * *

"So Eli, what do you want to see first?" Elliot asked his son.

"Sharks!" he replied.

"I think you should have knew that answer El." Olivia smirked at him.

"Yeah i guess your right." he told her. "Okay Eli, let's go see the sharks." Elliot put his hand gently on the small of Olivia's back to help guide her. Unknown to Elliot that his slight gesture caused chills to run up and down her body.

Once they got to the area where the sharks were, Eli's face lit up. He ran to the tank and watched them swim through the glass. Elliot and Olivia sat down on the bench by the tank to watch him. Elliot, who still had his arm wrapped around her waist, gently pulled her towards him. She smiled and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "Nothing." he pulled her even closer.

"El?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "Would you rather me let you go and let you sit by yourself?" Her mind told her to say yes but her heart wasn't letting her. She just smiled and shook her head. "Well okay then." He smiled down at her.

After a while, Eli came running towards them. "Did you see the sharks?" he asked excitedly.

"We sure did buddy." Elliot replied and laughed when his son took off to see the sharks again.

"Excuse me?" the lady sitting next to Olivia said. Both detectives looked at her and Elliot removed his arm from around her waist. "You guys have a very cute son." she said.

"Well actually..." Olivia started.

"Thank you ma'am." Elliot replied cutting her off.

She stood up. "He will have all the girls after him." She winked then left.

Olivia then turned to Elliot. "Why didn't you let me correct her?"

"So what if she thought he was both of our son? We'll probably never see her again." Elliot shrugged then stood up. He reached his hand out to help Olivia up. "Let's go get Eli, and move onto something else." she nodded and Elliot placed his hand back to its new found home, the small of her back.

* * *

After the aquarium, a pizza lunch and an hour at the park, Eli was exhausted. Elliot drove back to his apartment and put Eli down for a nap. While he did that, Olivia grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and tossed one to Elliot when he returned. "So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I have a couple things in mind." Elliot mumbled.

"What did you say?" Olivia asked.

"Uh, want to watch a movie?" Elliot asked her.

"Sure."

"Well, i have Toy Story, Finding Nemo and Lion King." she raised her eyebrow giving him a questioning look. "Eli." he told her and she nodded.

"Lion King."

Once the movie was on, Elliot and Olivia leant back on the couch, each with a plush blanket. After about half an hour into the movie, Elliot noticed that Olivia had drifted off to sleep, laying on his shoulder. He smiled and quickly kissed her temple. He laid down on the couch fully and gently pulled her on top of him so that they both could be comfortable, however in the process of this, Olivia shifted and opened her eyes. "El.."

"Shh Liv, go back to sleep." she moaned a response and went back to sleep, laying on his chest.

A few hours later, Olivia woke up to a warm body underneath her. She smiled once she recognized it was Elliot. "El, wake up." he grumbled something then opened his eyes.

"Hi." he smiled at her.

"Hi." she returned his smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost 6."

"We should get up then."

"Yeah." she nodded but remained where she was, laying on top of him.

"Liv?"

"Hm?"

"I can't get up until you do." he laughed and so did she. She tried to get up but he pulled her back to him. "Actually, i think i'd rather have you stay right here." He smiled at her causing her to roll her eyes and stand up. She reached down and helped him up. "Thanks."

"I'm going to go check on Eli." She said then went to his room. She looked in and he was still knocked out. She smiled then pulled the door up. Across the hall was Elliot's room. She had never been in there so she decided to peek in.

She walked in and noticed that his room was very plain. His walls were white and his bed was navy blue. He had a dresser in the corner, a tv, a closet and a bathroom. She walked to his night stand and saw there were three picture frames. She sat down on his bed and grabbed the first frame. It was of him and all of his kids. The next one was of him and El and the last one was of the two of them. It was a picture that was taken at last years New Years party. She smiled at the memory but then was taken out of her thoughts when Elliot spoke up.

"Snooping through my room huh?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled. "I was curious." she replied and stood up.

"It's cool Liv." He walked to her and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room and into the kitchen. "So i was thinking..."

"That's a surprise." Olivia cut in.

"HA HA." He faked a laugh. "No but really i was thing that me, you and Eli could cook dinner here, maybe play a few games then you could stay the night here with us. That way we could have all day tomorrow to hang out and stuff as well."

"Well i would love to stay for dinner and play with Eli, but staying the night? I don't know if that's a good idea." she replied.

"It's a very good idea. I'll even let you have my bed and i'll sleep on the couch."

"Let me think about it." she paused for a second then replied, "Sure EL, i'll stay the night, but only on two conditions."

"Hit me."

"You sleep in your bed with me _and_ you cook me breakfast in the morning." she winked at him.

"Deal." He smiled. "You really liked sleeping with me didn't you?" he smirked.

"You wish El. I would just feel bad if you had to sleep on the couch all night and then cook me breakfast too. That wouldn't me fair." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get Eli." she said then headed for the toddler's room.

**Should i continue, or just leave it here? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Eli sat on the counter helping Olivia and Elliot cook the spaghetti that they were going to have for dinner. After the food was prepared, the three sat at the table and enjoyed their food. "Livvie are you going to stay with us forever?" Eli asked.

Olivia glanced at Elliot. "Uh, probably not buddy." she replied.

"Why not? I like you staying here." Eli told her, then slurped a noodle.

"Well whenever you want to see me, tell your dad and you can come over or i can come over here. How does that sound?"

"Okay. And we can play with cars and go to the aquarium?"

"Sure sweetie." Olivia smiled.

* * *

After dinner, with much pleading from Eli, the three of them watched Toy Story. Eli laid in between Elliot and Olivia; his head on Olivia's lap and his feet Elliot's. As Olivia played with Eli's blonde locks and watched the movie, she felt Elliot's eyes on her. She looked at him and saw him smile. "What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." he whispered back. "Watch the movie." he then turned his head and focused on the movie.

She brushed it off and continued watching the movie. However, about half way through the movie, she heard Eli's light snores. "Is he out?" Elliot asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll but him to bed. He's had a long day." Olivia picked up the toddler and walked to his room. She pulled back the blankets and gently laid him down. As she tucked him in, he woke up. "Livvie?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I love you." Eli told her.

Olivia smiled and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too baby. Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight Livvie." Eli reached his hands up and gave her a hug before pulling away and drifting off to sleep.

Elliot, who had watched the whole thing, leaned on the door and waited for her to turn around. When she did, she was faced with a wide smile. "What?" Olivia whispered as Elliot stared at her. "You know you have a staring problem." She told him as they stood in the doorway of Eli's room.

He grabbed her hand, "Come with me." she followed him to his room and he pulled the door up so they wouldn't wake Eli

"Why are we in here El?"

"You're so good with Eli. He even told you he loves you." Elliot said sitting on the bed.

"I love him too. He's so precious and adorable." Olivia told him, sitting down next to him.

"You know, you'll make a great mom one day. Kids love you and you're amazing with them."

"Thanks El." she kissed his cheek quickly, and stood up. "Well i guess i should head home now. It's getting kind of late." Olivia walked towards the door but was cut off completely by Elliot grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him.

"You said you would stay the night."

"I know but i have no clothes here or anything."

"Then i'll get you some." he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a navy blue NYPD shirt. "Here put these on." he tossed her the clothes.

"But El..."

"No buts Liv. Put those on." She sighed and walked to his bathroom. "Where are you going?"

She turned around, "Changing. Unless you'd rather me go home."

"No. I was just wondering why you were going into the bathroom to change when you could change right here." she raised her eyebrows at him. "Well i mean, it's not like i haven't seen you in underwear before."

She smirked. "Is this some sad attempt to get me naked Stabler?"

"No, no. I was just saying."

She smiled. "Ok." She stood there and slowly removed her jeans. Then she moved to her shirt, removing that as well; the whole time staring at Elliot and he stared at her. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively, only wearing a red and black lace bra and a small piece of lace for underwear.

"Mhmm." Elliot replied. "Come here Liv." She walked up to him and he rested his hands on her waist. He smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." She blushed and looked away. "Stop baby. You're so beautiful, so perfect."

She shook her head and pulled away, grabbing the clothes she left on his bed and went into the bathroom. Elliot cursed his self, "Liv?" no reply. "Liv please open the door."

She opened the door soon later in the boxers and t-shirt. "Liv, listen..."

"Don't El. I'm just going to go to sleep." She crawled into his large bed and laid down.

He nodded. "I'm just going to check on Eli, then i'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok." he walked to the door. "Hey El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" She asked.

"Every word." he smiled.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep in here with me if you want to." She told him with a smile.

"I do want to."

"Good. Go check on Eli."

**More to come! Review please, i'm interested in you thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After checking on Eli, Elliot walked back to his room. He walked in and saw Olivia sitting in his bed, under the covers with a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing." she smiled even harder.

Elliot shook his head and smiled. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxer briefs. He looked at her and saw her staring at his package. He cleared his throat and her eyes immediately met his. "Like what you see Benson?" she rolled her eyes causing Elliot to laugh. He walked to his dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts and a wife beater. He quickly put them on and climbed in bed next to Olivia. "So?"

"So?"

"I don't know, but this is different. Us in bed together."

Olivia sand down so she was lying on her side, not facing him. "We're just sleeping El." She reached over and turned out his nightstand lamp.

"Yeah i guess." Elliot replied, mimicking her actions and lying down facing her backside. He thought about wrapping his arm around her waist but thought it would be too inappropriate. "Good night Liv." Elliot told her.

"Night." she replied and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke up in the center of a King sized bed, laying fully on top of her partner. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist and their legs intertwined. As she laid there listening to his heart beat through his chest, she heard tiny footsteps enter the room. She lifted her head off of Elliot's chest and saw Eli standing before her. "Good morning Eli." she whispered.

"Morning Livvy. Livvy, i'm hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Pancakes." he replied.

"Okay, why don't you go watch tv or play with your toys and i'lll make you some pancakes?" the little boy nodded and ran off out of the room.

Olivia smiled and tried to remove herself from Elliot's embraced but woke him up instead. "Mmm." he moaned and his eyes fluttered opened and looked at her. "Liv, where are you going?"

"Eli wants pancakes and i have to pee."

He extracted his arms from around her waist. "Why don't you go pee and i'll make you and Eli breakfast since i owe you." she smiled and nodded.

Olivia soon entered the kitchen to see Elliot whipping up pancakes and making bacon. "Need help?"

He smiled at her. "Nope. I'm making you breakfast, remember?"

"Where's Eli?"

"On the couch watching cartoons." He replied, flipping the pancakes. "You look good in my clothes."

"Psh, i look good all the time." she smirked.

"Yeah you do. Always gorgeous. Especially like this. Right now, you look more beautiful then i have ever seen you look."

"Seriously El? I'm wearing over-sized clothes, my hair's in a bun and i have no make up on." She told him.

He walked over to her. "Exactly. Just you. All natural. You're beyond beautiful." He rested his hands on her hips and leaned in close to her ear. "So freaking beautiful." he kissed right below her ear. He pulled back softly and saw her eyes slowly closing. He hovered his lips over hers. "So sexy." he whispered slowly and seductively. And just as his lips descended on hers, Eli walked in.

"Daddy? Are the pancakes done?" He asked causing both detectives to spring apart.

Olivia bit her lip and scratched her head as Elliot replied. "Yeah buddy. Go sit at the table and i'll bring them to you." Eli nodded and went to the table. "Liv?"

She forced a small smile. "Your son's waiting for you El. I'll finish the rest of the bacon." he nodded and made his son a plate.

* * *

After a long day at the park and the city carnival, Elliot and Olivia took Eli back to Kathy's. Eli cried for about half an hour because he didn't want to leave 'his Livvy'. Elliot then drove Olivia back to her apartment and walked her up to her door. "Liv about what happened this morning in the kitchen, that was completely inappropriate and i'm sorry."

"It's okay El. We both got caught up in the moment. It meant nothing." She lied right through her teeth. "Don't worry about it." He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow El." she said opening the door to her apartment.

"Liv wait."

"Yeah?"

"I meant it. Every word. I meant every word."

"I know you did." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye El."

"Bye Liv." She shut her door and smiled to herself before running a nice hot bath.

**So is this the end? OR should there be more? Please review with your opinions! **

**A/N: Also sorry for the long wait. i've been really busy with school and sorry if there are errors cause i wrote this really fast. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at work, Elliot walked in the squad room noticing that Olivia was the only one there. He handed her her coffee and sat at his desk. "Where is everyone?"

"Cragen and Munch are at a meeting with the chief of D's, Fin isn't coming in until 11. Guess he had a busy night last night." Olivia told him with a wink.

"So it's just us?"

"Yup and loads of paperwork." She smirked. "Lucky for you, i did some this morning."

He nodded. "What time did you come in?"

"About an hour and a half ago." she replied. "Did you miss me last night?" Olivia teased.

He smiled and sipped his coffee. "You have no idea." He told her then began working.

* * *

After about two hours of working, it was going on 10 o'clock. "I think i'm going to take a break. Maybe get a snack from the vending machine. Do you want something?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"No. i'm good thanks." Elliot replied.

Olivia nodded and walked to the vending machine. Getting a granola bar out she walked back to her desk and noticed Elliot was no longer sitting where he was earlier. Setting her granola bar down, she walked to the cribs and opened the door to see her partner shirtless with his back turned to her and his bag sitting on one of the cots. "I wondered where you disappeared to." She said with a smirk as he turned around revealing his very muscular chest.

He smiled. "Spilled coffee on my shirt when you left."

"How'd you do that?" Olivia asked as she walked towards him and sat on the cot he stood in front of.

"Well since you left, the room was kind of quiet so as i took a sip, my cellphone chimed and it surprised me and i spilled it on my shirt."

As hard as it was for Olivia to keep her laugh in, she couldn't do it. She busted out laughing right in his face. "Sorry." she said with a very amused look on her face.

"Glad you find it funny." he faked pouted.

She stood up in front of him. "I'm sorry you big baby." she said with a laugh and lightly slapped his naked chest before making a move to exit the room.

However, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Wait."

"Yeah El?" she asked as he stared deeply into his eyes. He captured the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "El.." she placed her hands onto his chest to create some distance. Mistake. She immediately moaned at the feeling of his bare chest against the palms of her hands.

"Liv" he whispered. "Can i kiss you?" he asked as he slowly leaned in, centimeters away from her lips.

"God El." she whispered. "Yes." she barely said loud enough for him to hear before she closed her eyes and his lips fell on her for the first time. She moaned as the kiss intensified and his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

She moved her arms around her neck and began playing with the hairs she found there. She moaned again as he grounded his hips into hers. She pulled away when air became an issue and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled lightly at him as he looked in her eyes. He pecked her lips once more before capturing her lips in yet again another blissful kiss.

As her mind caught up with her actions, she realized that kissing her partner, her best friend in their place of work was extremely inappropriate. She pulled away from the kiss and away from him. "Liv?" Elliot asked confused as to why she pulled away.

"We need to get back to work Elliot." Olivia said walking to the door.

"Liv?"

"It's fine El. We should get back in there before everyone shows up." She told him before leaving the cribs.

Elliot sighed and put on another shirt before exiting the room and following her back into the squad room.

**Please review for more... Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, after a slow day at work, Elliot and Olivia sat quietly on her couch, each with a carton of ice cream. "So that kiss earlier... that was.. wow!" Elliot said with a smile, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, who knew Stabler could kiss that well." Olivia laughed, blushing slightly.

Elliot smiled at her and put his half empty carton of ice cream on the coffee table. "So Detective Benson thinks that i'm a good kisser huh?" He asked her and she only smiled and took another bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. "You think maybe you would want to do it again?" He asked her with a grin on his face.

"Ha! You wish." Olivia replied, mimicking his actions and setting her carton on the coffee table.

Elliot scooted closer to her and stared at her for a while. She soon looked at him, silently asking what he was doing. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just admiring your beauty." He told her.

"Whatever El." she chuckled and stood up, grabbing both cartons and taking them to the freezer.

"I'm serious Liv." he called out to her.

She walked back and sat back down on the couch. "Yeah, okay LoverBoy." she smirked. He smiled, cupped her cheek and leaned in. "What are you doing?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes growing big.

"Trying to kiss you." he whispered and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her closed mouth for a few moments, then gently licked her lips, trying his best to get her to comply. "Open up Liv." he told her through the kiss and she did. He explored her mouth for a while, gently roaming his hands around her body.

She pulled away when she felt his hands all over her body. "We should stop El. This isn't right."

"Why isn't it Liv?" she shook her head, not wanting to answer. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Liv, I never thought that i would have the guts to even tell you this but after realizing my feelings, i can't go another day without telling you that i love you."

"You what?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years but i didn't think you felt the same way. But then earlier when we kissed i knew you had to feel the same way i do. Do you? Do you love me the way i love you?"

"Elliot, you're my bestfriend and.."

"Please Liv, just tell me you feel the same way that i do."

She stared in his eyes and knew that she couldn't lie to him. "I do." He immediately pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "But we can't El. We can't start anything" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes we can baby. Two people who love each other should be together."

"But what about our jobs? Cragen will split us up or worse, transfer us. And you have a family to think about and.."

Elliot cut her off, "Liv I highly doubt Cragen will split us up. We're his best team, he wouldn't do anything to wreck that. And as for my kids, they love you baby. Think about Eli. Think about the fun he had with you this weekend. He loves you. He adores you. I adore you baby." He wiped the fallen tears from her face and grabbed her hands. "We deserve happiness. We deserve each other." She nodded. "You're my best friend. You know everything about me and i know everything about you, so let's just try this baby. Let's just give us a shot."

She nodded. "Ok, but El i swear if you hurt me, i will chop little Elliot off and shove him down your throat." She smiled.

Elliot laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I swear i will never hurt you." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too El."

**So that's the end! Please review! Thanks**


End file.
